Inexpensive locks are used in a growing number of environments. In many of these cases, to reduce cost and simplify installation, it is desirable to have a lock shell which can press fit into the panel or wall where the lock will be mounted. Accordingly, a lock shell that can be press fit into a hole or other opening in this manner is highly desirable.